telesconlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Classical Uraki
Classical Uraki, also called the Classical Ulitan language or the Classical Nanarulamut language, is a Western Ulitan language spoken on the Bawim islands(Classical Uraki: Rulamut Kami Rualam Bawim) near the southeast Amutet, the speakers are called Nanarulamuts(Nanarulamut is from the compound of nanar "people/folk" and rulamut "island", so Nanarulamut means "the Island folks"). Classical Uraki is written in a logogram, called Utayri Nanarulamut(literal meaning: Nanarulamut writing, it is also called the Uraki logogram), which is supposed to be inspired by the writing system of other languages. Classical Uraki is the official language of the Kingdom of Nanarulamut. Phonology It seems that Classical Uraki doesn't have any fricatives(other than the glottal continuant /h/, but /h/ might not be a fricative at all) in its native or nativized words, this characteristic has been inherited by Modern Uraki, which is evolved from Classical Uraki. The only fricative is /h/, however, /h/ can also be considered as an approximant. It is known that in actual speech, syllable-final /h/ was usually omitted, so for example, the word damah("shape") was usually pronunced as da'ma or da'ma: rather than da'mah. syllable structure: ©V©, voiced plosives are de-voiced in syllable codas. stress: ultimate, fixed on the stem transcription: the pronunciations of most alphabets correspond to their pronunciations in IPA, but /j/ is transcripted as ; /ə/ is transcripted as . Grammar *Basic word order: SVO *Adpositions are prepositions Question: ran Negation: mu reduplication of verbs can be used to denote frequentative meanings; reduplication of adjectives can be used to intensify its meaning; reduplication of nouns can be used to denote plural or collective forms; reduplication of numerals can be used to denote distributive numerals; reduplication of interrogatives can be used to denote meanings like "anyone", "anything", etc. verb verbs have some affixes marking voices: * Passive mark: ni-(prefixed to verb) * Applicative(location): -an * Applicative(Instrumental): -ik * Applicative(Benefactive): ti- relative clause Relative clauses start with the invariant relativizer "ya". In more formal variants, only the subject can be relativized, but in more colloquial variants, no such restrictions exist, so in most colloquial variants, at least subjects, direct objects, indirect objects and obliques can be relativized, though in many cases, a resumptive pronoun(usually the 3rd singular pronoun "a") is used when relativizing indirect objects and obliques. some words pronouns: personal pronouns: *1st sg: ka/yam *2nd sg: ra/yat *3rd sg: a *1st pl: ki(exclusive)/kari(inclusive) *2nd pl: ri *3rd pl: iyay(from older *i+*yay) *refl: tu personal pronouns can directly put after a noun to mark the possessor of a noun. interrogative pronouns: *who: maya/may *what: ma demonstratives: *this: ami *that: aya *the: ya(definite article, also used to start the relative clause) prepositions: *at/in/on: at *to: am *from: ak *with/and: ap *using: arik *for/because: aruk *through: aputam/adi numerals: the numeral system is base-10, and it uses 5 as a sub-base #one: ami #two: taw #three: aliw #four: maliw #five: karik(same as "hand") #six: karik-ami #seven: karik-taw #eight: karik-aliw #nine: karik-maliw #ten: tarik #eleven: tarik-ami #twelve: tarik-taw #thirteen: tarik-aliw #fourteen: tarik-maliw #fifteen: tarik-karik #sixteen: tarik-karik-ami #seventeen: tarik-karik-taw #eightteen: tarik-karik-aliw #nineteen: tarik-karik-maliw #twenty: mena *thirteen: aliw tarik *fourty: maliw tarik *fifty: karik tarik *sixty: karik-ami tarik *seventy: karik-taw tarik *eighty: karik-aliw tarik *ninety: karik-maliw tarik *ordinal number: ha- *ever: humu *never: hunggamu *seldom: humeral *sometimes: humar *often: hunggaman *usually/always: hewam-hewam *once: hewam ami *twice: hewam taw *thrice/three times: hewam aliw *four times: hewam maliw *five times: hewam karik ... *first time: hewam ha-ami *second time: hewam ha-taw *third time: hewam ha-aliw *fourth time: hewam ha-maliw *fifth time: hewam ha-karik ... reduplication of numerals can be used for distributive numerals(for the definition of distributive numerals, one can read http://wals.info/chapter/54 ) conjunctions: *and/also: i/kayay(originally mean "also, completely") *or: tah *even: tahtah *but: amar post-classical development In post classical era, the following sound changes occur: * ia > ie * ua > uo * ai > e * au > o * iu > i: * ui > i * h > Ø / _#(which created a pitch accent of the last syllable in several dialects) example * ran ra ik napan-ka? - Did you see my friend? * iyay milar huk taw - they killed two huks. * iyay mu milar huk taw - they didn't kill huks. * huk taw ni-milar - two huks were killed. * natu-ya kumay rumut-a ap nia-a - the person plows his field with his child